<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Danger Mouse by hopelesse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605184">[Podfic] Danger Mouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse'>hopelesse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, a thrilling tale from the savage land, fuck hiking for real though, graphic depictions of cuddling, holy shit what’s happened to Tony?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Danger Mouse, by Isozyme.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>First step: get both Tony and the pieces of Tony’s suit into some kind of shelter. It’s not raining now, but it’s only a matter of time. The passenger bay of the jet is sitting at a thirty degree angle and pretty banged up, but the doors are accessible and, hey, it’s got a roof.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Step two after shelter: make a fire. That’s wilderness 101. Steve pats around his belt pouches for his matches. He comes up with a pack of tissues (wet), a couple of business cards (wet), his guilty pack of cigarettes (also wet), and finally a book of matches. It’s wet.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captain America/Iron Man Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Danger Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/gifts">isozyme</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578925">Danger Mouse</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme">isozyme</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my 2020 r1 Steve/Tony bingo card, filling the square "What Personal Space." </p>
<p>Thanks for writing this one, baby &lt;3  It gave me an excuse to show off my incredible photoshoppin/graphique design skillz.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
  <p></p>
  <div class="cover">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <div class="content">
    <h3>Details</h3>
    <ul>
			<li>
<b>Length:</b> 65 min</li>
			<li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3</li>
		</ul>
    <h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
    <p>
      <iframe></iframe>
    </p>
    <ul>
			<li>On the Internet Archive <a href="https://archive.org/details/616dangermouse">here</a>
</li>
		</ul>
    <h3>Credits</h3>
    <ul>
			<li>
<b>Author:</b> Isozyme</li>
			<li>
<b>Reader:</b> Hopelesse</li>
		</ul>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>